kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Checkmate ~A.D. 2019~
is the seventy-second episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It features the debut and only appearance of Taki Futurering Kikai, as well as Decade's W Form. Synopsis has assembled a number of Another Riders in hopes of defeating Sougo. With the hope of setting aside their fated rivalry, Geiz decides to work together again with Sougo and promise that they will settle their things once Ray is defeated. With Hiryu defeated, Ray decides his fate... Continuity and Placement *'' :'' This episode is an adaptation of episode . Starting from the next episode of this story, the TV series' episodes going from and beyond is skipped from the story's continuity to make way for final episodes of the first season of the story. Plot TBA Cast * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : Guest cast * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} * |佐久間悠|Sakuma Yu}}: |佐久 間悠|Sakuma Yu}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Black Huntress: Erica Luttrell * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer *Ray: Cristina Valenzuela Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德|}} *Ultraman Orb: |鍜治 洸太朗|Kaji Kōtarō}} *Another Decade: |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, , , , Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz, , , , GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O *** , , , Zi-O II **Geiz *** , , , GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki, , Taki Imperial **Woz ***White ****N/A ***Black ****Woz, *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, Futurering Kikai, Imperial Type Luna, Imperial Type Soleil **Woz ***White ****N/A ***Black ****Futurering Kikai *'Watch used:' **Another Decade ***Another Decade, , Another Hibiki *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, W, Den-O **Attack Ride: **Form Ride: **Final Form Ride: **Final Attack Ride: W, Den-O (off-screen) **Final Kamen Ride: **K-Touch: N/A *'Forms:' **Decade, Decade Double CycloneJoker, Decade Den-O Sword Form Ultra Fusion Cards *'Card Used:' **Zoffy + Ultraman Belial *'Fusion Up used:' **Thunder Breastar Notes *This episode shares the same title as the 49th episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange. *The Another Decade ridewatch is permanently destroyed by Tsukasa himself. **Fittingly enough, this episode references with Ray having succeeded in checkmating after exposing him as the traitor to and , thus derailing the of their efforts of crowning their king. As a result, Ora becomes a renegade after learning the truth of Swartz's , this leaves Swartz as the last Time Jacker with Ray, Heure, and Ora are now rogues. Heure, however, secretly deserts Ray and somehow reunites with Ora in the next episode. *This episode reveals that Black Huntress, like her genetic progenitor, Samus Aran, can take on a Morph Ball form, as shown when she plants a Power Bomb at the hospital where the young Sougo and Hiryu were admitted after the bus crash. *The scene where Black Huntress kills everyone, including Hiryu at the hospital takes place after the child Sougo is taken in by . **Also, the way Black Huntress walks away from the hospital upon detonating her Power Bomb, which destroys the entire building is very reminiscent to the hospital scene of 's portrayal of from the 2008 film . External Links *Checkmate ~A.D. 2019~ at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode Category:Rider Death Episode